


Long Time No See

by chaoticbastard_exe



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Coffee Shop, Everyone’s graduated, Kuroo is bad at flirting, M/M, Slow Burn, but it still works on tsukki, definitely some hurt, fluff maybe, sorta - Freeform, yes the classic coffee shop trope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:47:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24835603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaoticbastard_exe/pseuds/chaoticbastard_exe
Summary: It’s been a few years since Kuro and Tsukki broke up, could they still work? Or will someone else win over the blonds heart?
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	Long Time No See

**Author's Note:**

> I really do want to continue this if y’all like it I definitely will. Also fair warning i started this in like 2017 I think. Y’all also get to influence who Tsukki ends up with

In high school if you had were in Tsukishima's class and anyone was to ask you what he was like, unless you were Yamaguchi that question would be nearly impossible. Most of his class mates would have answered along the lines of "Quiet, intimidating, tall etc." 

Of course a handful of girls (and guys that wont admit it outloud) may have added in the words beautiful or pretty. Then there was his team mates who grew to know the real Tsukishima as they spent years together as a 'functional team'. 

Though as rumor has it there was another person from a completely different town that also knew the real Tsukishima. Smaller rumors even said there was not one, but three people who got to know the young blond. With all these rumors no one was able to put a name to a single person in said rumors. Except yknow, the people actually involved who ended up hearing a group a students gossip about the rumor. 

Those three happened to be senpais of Tsukishima, from the one and only Tokyo. Akashi, Bokuto, and Kuroo had grown extremely close to the cute blond blocker from Karusuno after a little 'thing' sparked between the Nekoma caption and the not so little blocker. Something that no one, not even Tsukishima himself expected to happen. A Relationship, that unfortunately only lasted about a year before Kuroo went off to college. A freshman in Tokyo's best University and a second year in high school, interesting. 

Due to the distance and many other factors Kuroo was the first to break it off with Tsukishima, crushing them both. But that was four years ago, now all in the past. Or was it? The both often would think back on that one year of their life, but what was the point? It's not like they would ever see each other again.

After finishing his last year of high school Tsukishima immediately moved out of town and into a small and quiet town on the outskirts of Tokyo. His decision to move there was mostly for a job offer he recieved and to attend a college that wasnt too big, but not to small. As much as he wont admit it Tsukishima also had another objective in moving this close to Tokyo. Kuroo, he might get another chance to see that wonderful boy again. Even if just for a moment thats all he wanted to see his first love agin, one more time. I bet you're wondering what that job offer was, nothing big but thanks to people he knew Tsuki was able to land a job at a nice slightly more expensive coffee shop. Like i said it wasnt much but paid well enough for the blond ot get by so why not accept it? 

Tsukishima had worked at that shop for nearly a year, growing quite familiar to the customers and owner. More than half of the customers were the same people every day, higher up in the middle class. Though of course there were the occational other college students who earned just enough to visit the shop weekly or bi-weekly. The blond was busy with cleaning off a table after one of their regulars left when he heard the little bell over the door signaling someone was entering, or leaving. Out of habit he greeted the person, with out looking. 

"Welcome, ill be with you in a moment." He took a few more seconds to finish wiping the table off and headed back behind the counter to take the customers order.

After setting the rag down Tsukshima looked up and nearly ducked under the counter before remembering where and who he was. Kuroo Tetsuroo in all of his glory. Fuck did he get hotter? How the fuck is that even possible? Damn it snap out of it Tsukishima take his order now. Shaking his head lightly to clear his mind the blonde gave a smile towards Kuroo, one of those customer smiles he was to give everyone.

"What can i get you, sir?" Kuroo didn't seem to be fazed at all by seeing Tsukishima, almost as if he had forgotten the male. Though on closer inspection one would be able to see the emotions flooding his eyes at the moment. It had been so long for the two it was almost like this was their restart. Kuroo was planning on taking full advantage of this moment and was really starting over. 

Kuroo took a deep breath an placed his hand over his chin, staring at the menu before droppping his gaze onto the blond. 

"I'd like a tall glass of you." Added wink for extra effect. Tsukishima nearly dropped his head onto the counter for two reasons, hiding the blush he could feel warming up and because WHAT THE FUCK KUROO THATS THE FIRST THING YOU SAY AFTER NOT SEEING YOUR EX FOR ABOUR FOUR YEARS. 

"I'm sorry sir it seems we do not sell any item named 'you'. Would you like to order something real or id like to point out that door behind you." Anyone looking close enough could see the ex captian pratically deflate from the reply. Oh god was it a mistake to flirt? He cleared his throat and looked at the menu for real and ended up just getting a simple black coffee.

Tsukishima got to work on the easy hot drink after Kuroo paid. Just plain black coffee was the fastest drink to make obviously since all he had to do was pour it into a cup. By some miracle Tsukishima was able to take twice as long as normal just to watch Kuroo awkwardly stand at the counter, shifting around nervously after seemingly being put down, how cute. The blond brewed a brand new pot of coffe just so he could take the cup for Kuroo and write a little message on it. Kuroo was handed his coffee and he immedately turned to leave, taking a small sip. Just as he was under the door he noticed the markings on his cup, a message. 

'I get off in four hours, ill be waiting for 30 minutes and if you dont show. Don't come back.' How sweet, a heartfelt note. Well fuck Kuroo's plans on hang out with Bokuto at gym something more important came up.

The remaining four hours of work was pratically hell for Tsukishima. No not because of customers or shortage of items but because all he could think about was whether Kuroo would come by after his shift ended. He knew it was likely but it still worried him. Being that blunt and rude was Tsukishima's thing, that usually drove people away but not Kuroo. He hoped to god that this time again it pulled the older back to him.

The time was now 8:28pm and Tsukishima was wiping down the last of the tables. The cafe was completely empty with most of the lights off, after all it was two minutes to closing time. Every few seconds Tsukishima would look up and stare out the large windows in hope of seeing the familiar messy black hair, but it was useless. With a sigh Tsukki headed behind the counter to put the rag away with a frown. Him being upset over a boy only seemed to piss himself off the longer he thought about it.

Double checking to make sure everything was cleaned and ready for the morning shift Tsukki changed into regular clothes in the employee lounge. A simple graphic tee saying 'i hate everything' with a picture of a cat surrounded by rainbows. With his bag on his back Tsukki locked the back door and headed towards the front door. Looking over the front lobby of the cafe Tsukki sighed and set the security alarm before closing the locking the door.

Twenty minutes had passed, twenty minutes of hell for Tsukishima as he listening to music and glared at the ground while standing in front of the cafe. Not wanting to walk back to his apartment he pulled up Yamagucci's contact and called him.

"Tsukki! Is something wrong? You're calling so late with no previous text.."

"Are you free?"

"Ah? I mean yeah I'm not doing anything right now. Though in half an ho-"

"Can you pick me up? I just need a ride home..."

"Yeah of course. I'll leave in a minute..You want to talk on the way to your place?"

"I don't know, maybe..we'll see. And ..thank you."

"No problem! I'll see you soon Tsukki!"

The call gave the blond male a small smile, his best friend really was too good for him. So kind even to him even with how bitter the man was, it's a miracle really how yamaguchi has put up with him. 

The next two minutes seemed to drag for hours. Seeing a familiar car driving down the road Tsukki let a genuine grin slip over his usually stoic face. Pulling his headphone down to his neck Tsukishima walked up to the curb as Yamaguchi pulled up. 

Just as Tsukishima was opening the door and about to sit down a voice shouted from down the sidewalk.

"Tsukishima wait!" 

Recognizing the voice the blond immediately turned around, spotting the messy black hair he's been looking forward to for about four hours and 31 minutes. A minute too late. He continued to get into the car and closed the door as Kuroo walked up to him. Tsukishima rolled the window down and refused to look up at the other. 

"You're a minute too late. I said don't bother to show up anymore. Goodbye Kuroo." With that Tsukishima rolled the window back up and looked to Yamaguchi with a small nod, who nodded back and drove off. The ride was silent for a few minutes before Yamaguchi spoke up. 

"So...Kuroo?"

"...It was a mistake."

"Damn right it was. He left you, don't forget that."

"I know...I just, hoped? Dumbass idea i know now."

"Want to explain?"

"He came in while i was working, then he used a shit pick up line and i told him when i got off. I gave him thirty minutes."

"He was probably off with another chick.."

"Don't remind me..."

"Ah, sorry...Hey how about i spend the night? We could have a movie marathon and order out. My treat."

"...I'd like that actually."

The two made their way to Tsukishima's apartment, Yamaguchi nose diving for the couch as soon as the door was open. As Tsukishima was closing his door the blond received a text from an unknown number. 

From: Unknown  
kei please let me explain! I lost track of time and didn't realize how late it had gotten. 

Tsukishima stared at his phone with a deep frown, gripping his phone so tight it looked like it was about to snap in half. How dare he just casually text him like that? After basically standing him up? Above all else...how did he get Tsukishima's number?

To: Unknown  
I won't take any excuses. Not anymore. How did you get my number. I swear I'll call the police.

From: Unknown   
I got it from 'kaashi please don't call the police! But listen to me kei it's not what you think! I was working out with brokuto and we just go so pumped up and before i knew it it was 8:30. You have to believe me 

-Unknown saved as contact name Asshole-

To: Asshole  
Yeah I'm sure. Or were you at some party again huh? How many girls? Hell probably other guys too. I don't want to hear it. You know words mean. Nothing to me.

Not wanting to have to deal with anymore of texting Kuroo Tsukishima turned his phone off and set it on the table next to the couch. The couch where Yamaguchi was laying and staring at the blond with a knowing look. 

"Come on, let's watch the land before time. I'll order chinese." Said the freckled boy while patting the seat next to himself. 

Tsukishima plopped down next to the boy and leaned against his shoulder, seeming to almost snuggle up to the boy. Though he wouldn't admit it out loud.

"Sounds like a plan...Thank you Tadashi."


End file.
